1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a lightweight multicast method and apparatus for a data distribution service and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for providing a data distribution service using a lightweight multicast method that guarantees reliability among publish/subscribe (Pub/Sub) technologies.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an increase in the number of embedded systems and the evolution of mobile devices, the demand for services for delivering and distributing data in various types of ubiquitous environments has increased. Further, there has also been a gradual increase in the demand for a distribution environment in which a plurality of embedded systems dynamically configure a single network and in which the data requested by users can be transparently transmitted/received over the configured network.
At present, as a part of middleware technology for such a Data Distribution Service (DDS), pub (Publish)/Sub (Subscribe) technology based on Object Management Group (OMG) DDS standards has been mainly used in the application domain that requires real-time characteristics, such as the national defense domain. However, it can be anticipated that such Pub/Sub technology will be utilized in the future in application domains falling within various ranges such as for electronic commerce, financial services and communication services.
In order for such middleware technology to be used in large-scale networks in a variety of fields, reliability must be guaranteed. For this, a publisher must retransmit packets that a subscriber lost
However, a method of simply retransmitting packets may deteriorate system performance, and the additional use of messages may also cause the problem of congestion.